The subject matter herein relates generally to dispensing baked good container assemblies and methods.
Baked goods are typically made by dispensing dough onto a cooking sheet. However, ingredients are typically measured out individually and mixed into dough in a mixing bowl using an electric mixer or a hand mixer. Such measuring and mixing process is time consuming and messy. Some known methods include the use of pre-packaged ingredients, where the user simply pours the contents of the box or bag into the bowl and then adds water and then mixes the ingredients in the bowl. While pre-packaging saves time, the process is still messy and dirties bowls and other mixing utensils. Some known methods include the use of a pastry bag or piping bag to dispense the dough onto the baking sheet. For example, the mixed dough may be transferred into the pastry bag. It may be difficult to transfer the dough into the pastry bag. Additionally, such techniques require having the pastry bag available on hand when baking to utilize.
A need remains for a dispensing baked good container that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner and that is easy to use.